


Inocentes Besos

by Riko510



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko510/pseuds/Riko510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de haber vivido practicamente toda su vida en América, Taiga y su madre vuelven a Japón. Taiga conoce a alguien cuya existencia cambiará su vida.<br/>Kagami x Aomine<br/>ADVERTENCIAS:<br/>AU<br/>SHOTA<br/>Si no te gusta ¡No leas!<br/>Fic creado para la convocatoria AoKaga #HappyWishes del grupo AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami) en facebook :D<br/>Este fanfic está dedicado especialmente a VaLee Skitles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uff! como sufrí con este fic!! pensé que no lo terminaría nunca pero aca está. Dedicado a VaLee Skitles, espero que te guste ;_; porque si no te gusta pos me muero (?) fue escrito con mucho amor y cariño para ti y bueno también para toda la gente que disfruta del AoKaga/KagaAo.
> 
> Dividi el fic en 2 capitulos para que la lectura no sea tediosa :P  
> ¡Eso!  
> A tener en cuenta:  
> « Pensamiento»

—Taiga, es hora de la cena—La voz de la mujer ascendía desde las escalares hasta la habitación del aludido—.Si no vienes luego se va enfriar—Advirtió de forma amable.  
— ¡Enseguida! Voy Alex—respondió el pequeño, guardando sus juguetes y otras chicherías que tenía desparramadas por todo el suelo de su habitación.   
Una vez que hubo dejado ordenada su pieza, se dirigió hacia las escalares, bajándolas con prisa. Su estómago rugía de hambre y el olor de la cena que había preparado su madre sólo hacía que su apetito aumentara.   
—Taiga, te he dicho que no bajes las escalares corriendo, ¡Te puedes caer!—lo regañó la bella mujer de cabellos rubios que tenía por madre—.Además tienes que decirme mamá, niño tonto—refunfuñó la rubia, de forma divertida, sabiendo que las palabras que decía no tendrían efecto, puesto que su hijo ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre de pila y no con el típico “mamá” que la mayoría de los niños de 11 años solía usar en sus respectivas madres.  
Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su madre, el pequeño chico dio un brinco y tomó asiento en el puesto donde Alex le había servido aquella deliciosa comida. La mujer se posicionó en un asiento contiguo al de Taiga y observando al pequeño con ojos llenos de dicha, comenzó a comer, sintiéndose feliz de ver lo alegre y animoso que era su pequeño hijo.   
Taiga y su madre habían vuelto a Japón hace un par de semanas atrás. Alex se sentía bastante insegura con este hecho, puesto que el pequeño Taiga había vivido solamente los primeros dos años de su vida en el país del sol naciente. Después de cumplido los dos años, Alex se había llevado al pequeño pelirrojo junto a ella a Estados Unidos y en aquel país habían vivido hasta hace muy poco. A pesar de que el pelirrojo fuera un japonés, debido a que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en América, a Alex le preocupaba que tuviera problemas de adaptación o que quizá no le gustaría demasiado vivir en su país de origen. Sin embargo, para fortuna de la rubia, al parecer, aquella situación no había sido la ocurrida. Por esta razón, la mujer se encontraba muy feliz, su pequeño tenía tan sólo 11 años y además de eso era algo tímido, por lo que saber que su pequeño se encontraba feliz y aparentemente sin problemas, la tranquilizaba en demasía.   
—Y dime Taiga, ¿Has hecho algún amigo ya? –le preguntó la rubia al chico, cuando observo que este ya se había acabado por completo el plato que le había servido.   
—Aún no—pronunció algo decepcionado—.Pero hay un chico que me interesa—continuó, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.  
— ¿Un chico?—repitió Alex, dándole paso al pequeñín para que continuara con su relato.  
-¡Sí!—respondió, emocionado—.Vive un par de casas más allá. ¡Es muy genial, Alex!— dijo con entusiasmo, levantando sus manos en señal de asombro— ¡Juega básquet de una forma increíble!   
Alex esbozó una sonrisa frente al entusiasmo de su pequeño. Debido a su vida en América, a sus pequeños 11 años, Taiga era un asiduo seguidor del básquet, lo practicaba desde que era pequeño en las canchas de básquet callejero de América, con sus demás amigos e incluso adultos, que se divertían jugando con él.   
— ¿Enserio?—le preguntó Alex, fingiendo sorpresa—.Pues deberías acercarte a él y hablarle, así pueden jugar básquet juntos—le comentó Alex, dando el último bocado de su ya extinta cena.   
— ¡Sí!—respondió Taiga— ¡La próxima vez que lo vea, lo invitaré a un 1 vs 1! –Se levantó de la silla de un pequeño salto y subió rápidamente las escaleras en busca de su balón.   
Inmediatamente, había bajado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ya en el marco de la puerta de salida de la casa, avisó:  
— ¡Vuelvo en un rato, Alex!—La mujer lo observo con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, dándole el “está bien" al pequeño para que saliera a jugar.

  
Un niño de piel morena y cabellos azules se encontraba jugando con su balón en la cancha de la vecindad. El sol que había a esas horas de la mañana parecía no hacer mella en su energía y entusiasmo. El chico se movía haciendo diferentes piruetas, jugando con el balón, lanzándolo al aro de frente, de espaldas, en diferentes posiciones, intentando encestar el balón de todas las formas que se le ocurrieran. Se encontraba muy concentrado, sin notar nada más a su alrededor a parte del aro y del balón. Nada más existía para el en ese momento.   
Fue por esta razón que se llevó un pequeño susto, cuando notó a otro pequeño, cerca de él, observándolo de manera fija. El otro chico parecía querer decirle algo, sin embargo, sus labios se encontraban sellados.  
— Y tú que estás mirando enano—dijo el moreno, de forma ruda— ¿Acaso quieres pelea?—había dejado el balón en el suelo y se había puesto en posición de combate.   
— ¡Creo que juegas fantástico!—soltó el pelirrojo, haciendo ademanes con sus manos y brincando de emoción— ¡En serio! ¡Juegas genial!—continuó—.Ni siquiera en América había visto a alguien que jugara de esa forma tan genial—finalizó, riéndose de forma efusiva.   
El niño de cabellos azules quedó descolocado. La posición de combate que había formado se desvaneció quedando perplejo.   
— ¿Tú crees?—le preguntó en respuesta a las entusiastas loas del pelirrojo—. Nunca me habían dicho algo así…—añadió, rascándose la nuca y desviando la vista de forma tímida, con un ligero sonrojo surcando su rostro.   
— ¡Sí!—respondió Taiga— ¡Yo también juego básquet! ¿Puedo jugar contigo?—preguntó el pelirrojo, de forma alegre, tan radiante como el mismo sol.  
—Eh…Bueno…—respondió dudoso el moreno—.Si quieres…—El color rojo de sus mejillas se había expandido en todo su rostro.   
— ¡Genial!—respondió el pelirrojo—. Mi nombre es Taiga—había extendido su mano derecha en busca de un apretón de manos—.Kagami Taiga ¡Mucho gusto!  
—Bueno…esto…—Por alguna razón, el moreno se sentía muy avergonzado—Daiki…—susurró, correspondiendo el apretón de manos del efusivo pelirrojo—.Aomine Daiki, mucho gusto…

Aquel día, ambos chicos se habían quedado jugando baloncesto hasta al anochecer.   
****  
Había pasado un mes desde que ambos niños se habían conocido. Aomine y Kagami se habían vuelto grandes amigos, a menudo Taiga solía invitar al pequeño de ojos y cabello azul a su casa, cenaban junto a Alex y luego se encerraban en la habitación de Taiga y jugaban videojuegos o a las luchas hasta el amanecer. Alex se encontraba realmente feliz al ver que su pequeñito hijo había hecho un amigo, le agradaba con demasía el peliazul, ya que ni siquiera en América había visto a su hijo ser tan feliz con un amigo.  
Los días pasaban y faltaba muy poco para la fecha de fiestas de fin de año. Taiga vivía solo con su madre y desde siempre todas las navidades y años nuevos habían sido así, sólo entre ellos dos. Sin embargo aquel año, Taiga deseaba con premura poder compartir aquellas fechas con su nuevo y especial amigo.   
—Dime, Aomine—había comenzado el pelirrojo con algo de duda en su voz. Aquella vez, Aomine había ido una vez más a pasar la noche a la casa de Taiga— ¿Que vas a hacer para navidad?—preguntó finalmente, con un deje de sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—No lo sé—respondió Daiki, algo despreocupado—.Probablemente iremos a visitar a mi abuela en Osaka, todos los años hacemos lo mismo—dijo, con una expresión de aburrimiento e irritación.  
—Ya veo…—susurró Kagami algo, triste.   
— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagami?—Daiki se había acercado al pelirrojo, poniendo su rostro cerca de él. Por alguna razón, la tristeza plasmada en los ojos rojos de Kagami, le hacía doler el pecho de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.   
—Pensaba preguntarte si querías venir a jugar ese día a mi casa, para que nos divirtiéramos—susurró Kagami, decepcionado—.Pero si vas a salir con tu madre, pues ni modo—clavó sus ojos en la alfombra color verde limón que cubría el piso de su habitación, donde él y Aomine se encontraban recostados.   
El pelirrojo se encontraba lamentándose internamente cuando sintió una acogedora calidez en su mano. Desvió la vista para comprobar la razón de aquella calidez y ahí lo encontró. El moreno había entrelazado su pequeña mano a la de Taiga, apretándola con fuerza. Kagami observó el rostro del peliazul y pudo notar un gran color carmesí en sus mejillas, parecía que quería decir algo, sin embargo, sus labios tiritaban, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. El pelirrojo sintió como el agarre en su mano se hacía más fuerte, mientras observaba como Daiki se esforzaba intentando decir algo, pero sin éxito.  
Los ojos azules de Aomine se encontraban observando hacia al costado, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero al ver aquellos ojos rojos tan tristes, de forma casi instintiva había decidido entrelazar una de sus manos con el chico, de esta forma, ese dolor en el pecho que le habían transmitido los ojos rojos del otro, se había apaciguado, siendo reemplazado por una sensación de calidez y regocijo en su interior. Quería decirle a Kagami que también quería pasar navidad con él, que lo extrañaría, pero su boca se negaba a emitir palabra. Un torbellino de emociones invadía su corazón y su mente. Dentro de sus 11 años de vida nunca se había sentido así, no sabía muy bien que era todo aquello pero ¡Maldición que era molesto!, quería mirar a Kagami, pero sentía que si sus ojos se cruzaban con los del pelirrojo moriría de vergüenza. No sabía qué hacer, todo aquello era algo realmente nuevo para él « ¿Que es todo esto?, ¿En qué me metí? ¿Acaso será algún tipo de enfermedad?»  
La confusión de Daiki no hizo más que aumentar, cuando sintió como su amigo afianzaba el agarre de sus manos y posteriormente depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.  
—Gracias, Aomine—pronunció Kagami, con una alegre sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—.Espero pases una linda navidad en la casa de tu abuela—una pequeña risita se escapó de entre sus labios.  
Aomine soltó repentinamente la mano de Taiga cuando sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El palpitar de aquel órgano tan sensible era tan fuerte que Daiki incluso pensaba que se iba a morir. Sin saber qué hacer, agarró el cojín donde se encontraba recostado minutos atrás y lo aventó con fuerza en el rostro de Kagami.   
— ¡Cállate, Kagami idiota!—gritó, con una voz temblorosa y cargada de duda, con su rostro completamente rojo, como un tomate.   
El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse de forma efusiva después del ‘cojinazo’ que había recibido en la cara.   
—Que es tan gracioso, Idiota—balbuceó el peliazul— ¿Acaso quieres pelea?—dijo tartamudeando, sintiendo vergüenza, sin saber bien el porqué.  
En ese momento, Kagami se sentía muy feliz, tan feliz que sólo podía reír.

  
El día de navidad había llegado y a pesar de no encontrarse increíblemente animado y alegre como los otros años, igualmente Kagami se encontraba entusiasmado. ¡Era primera vez que pasaría navidad fuera de Estados Unidos! Por lo que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo celebraban aquellas fiestas los japoneses.   
Habían ido a un pequeño festival cerca del vecindario para conmemorar la fecha, si bien en Japón la navidad no se celebraba con la misma adhesión que se hacía en América, igualmente se hacían festivales pequeños en torno a la festividad. Alex deseaba pasear con su pequeño hijo, mostrándole las cosas que hacían en Japón. Pasaron a un pequeño puesto de comida típica, donde ambos disfrutaron comiendo dulces y riéndose de conversaciones espontáneas y sin sentido. A pesar de que aquel día no había podido compartir con su querido amigo, Kagami deseaba internamente que Aomine también se estuviera divirtiendo en casa de su abuela y que al igual que él, recibiera regalos de sus seres queridos.   
La noche había avanzado con rapidez y después de haber disfrutado el festival en su máximo esplendor, Alex había decidido volver a casa con su pequeñín.  
Cuando volvieron a la casa, Alex aprovechó que su Taiga había entrado al baño y aprovechó de ir a su habitación para traer el hermoso regalo que le tenía preparado al pequeño. Para cuando Kagami hubo salido del baño, se encontró con Alex sonriendo de manera cómplice, escondiendo algo con sus manos, atrás de su espalda. Kagami había abierto sus labios para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido:   
— ¡Sorpresa!—dijo, sacando tras de sí un delgado sobre de color rojo, con mosaicos de balones de básquet por todo el lugar—.Este es el regalo que mamá tiene para ti este año—Le acercó el sobre, a Taiga, para que este lo recibiera— ¡Espero que te guste, querido! Me costó mucho conseguirlo—la última frase la dijo más para sí misma que para el pequeño, esperando ver el rostro de emoción de su hijo al momento de abrir el regalo.  
Kagami abrió el sobre con cuidado de no romper lo que este contenía, debido a que era fino y delgado, decidió ser precavido. Metió su mano al sobre y sacó una fina revista, la cual no pudo identificar bien al principio. Cuando ya hubo retirado completamente la revista del sobre una intensa emoción recorrió sus fibras nerviosas. La revista ponía “Captain America #42”   
— ¡Es el número que me faltaba de Capitán América!—gritó Kagami, emocionado, comenzado a dar vueltas en círculos y pequeños saltitos con el cómic en la mano.   
— ¿Ahora puedes ver lo grandiosa que es tu madre?—comentó Alex, haciendo una pose ganadora, mirando hacia el horizonte—.Te dije que no perdieras las esperanzas y que haría lo posible por conseguirlo—finalizó, esbozando una gran sonrisa.   
— ¡Gracias mamá!—Kagami la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el abdomen de Alex— ¡Eres la mejor!—le dijo, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo.   
Alex correspondió el abrazo del pequeño, entrelazando sus cabellos rojos entre sus dedos. El esfuerzo de haber gastado meses antes de venir a Japón en América había dado resultados, su hijo se encontraba tan feliz que incluso la había llamado “Mamá” y no “Alex”, como solía hacerlo en su vida cotidiana.   
—Yo también te quiero, Taiga—le habló con ternura y amor—.Ahora ve a acostarte querido, ya es muy tarde y mañana no querrás estar con sueño cuando tu amigo venga a visitarte.   
Alex se agachó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su pequeño y posteriormente lo vio subir las escaleras emocionado hacia su habitación.

Kagami entreabrió sus ojos con pereza. Observó el reloj de mesa que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y comprobó la hora, ya era tarde y debía levantarse.   
—Taiga—La voz de Alex se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, mientras daba pequeños golpes en esta—.Tu amigo Daiki está aquí, si no te levantas luego te verá con pijamas—le mencionó, riéndose.   
Al momento de escuchar la última frase, Kagami se levantó de un golpe y comenzó a desvestirse y vestirse rápidamente, rebuscando entre sus cajones las prendas necesarias para abrigar su cuerpo.  
—Alex, dile que enseguida bajo—le advirtió a su madre, mientras se calzaba unos calcetines y posteriormente las zapatillas.

Una vez que estuvo listo, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, en busca del encuentro con su amigo, al cual había extrañado tanto la noche anterior.  
— ¡Aomine!—saludó, lanzándose hacia a su amigo con un cariñoso abrazo, cuando lo observó sentado en uno de los sofás que adornaban el living— ¡Te extrañe!—le confesó, mientras mantenía el abrazo con el chico.  
—Que estás haciendo, Kagami idiota—murmuró con palabras temblorosas el peliazul, deshaciéndose del agarre del pelirrojo, con sus mejillas brillando del color carmesí que poseían—.Me estás aplastando—se quejó, una vez deshecho aquel fuerte abrazo proporcionado por el de ojos rojos.  
Kagami respondió riéndose como siempre y sonriendo de esa forma amable y alegre, la cual solía hipnotizar al pequeño Aomine. Al observar aquella risa tan alegre y llena de sentimientos del pelirrojo, el corazón de Aomine una vez más comenzó a latir con fuerza. Daiki estaba seguro de que si Kagami seguía siendo de esa forma con él, provocaría que su frecuencia cardiaca aumentara tanto hasta el punto de llegar a un paro cardiaco.   
—Ya deja de reírte como idiota, idiota—le regañó el peliazul, intentando ocultar su vergüenza—.Mejor apúrate y vamos a jugar básquet—Kagami respondió sonriente y ambos chicos salieron de la casa con dirección a la cancha de básquet del vecindario.  
Una vez más, ambos chicos pasaron la tarde dedicándose a su querido y amado baloncesto. Aomine y Kagami ni siquiera podían notar como pasaba el tiempo mientras ambos probaban nuevas jugadas y se enfrentaban 1 vs 1. Apenas y tomaban pequeños descansos para hidratarse con sorbos de agua y luego, seguían jugando como si no hubiera mañana.   
No había cosa que Kagami disfrutara más que pasar el tiempo con Aomine y no había situación alguna que emocionara más a Aomine que pasar el tiempo con Kagami. Durante el mes y algo que llevaban siendo amigos, no había día en que no se dedicaran pensamientos el uno al otro. Mientras jugaban al 1 vs 1, Kagami se preguntaba a que se debían los últimos cambios actitudinales de su amigo frente a él.   
Desde que conocía a Aomine lo había notado algo tímido e introvertido, sin embargo, las últimas semanas, sentía que el primer aspecto se había multiplicado por mil. Kagami había sido siempre de la misma forma con él y sin embargo, el peliazul parecía avergonzarse con cualquier cosa que Kagami le decía. Taiga no tenía idea de que podría haber provocado tales reacciones, pero si sabía muy bien que de alguna manera, ver aquellas reacciones y comentarios avergonzados y llenos de timidez del peliazul lo divertía de forma inimaginable e incluso encontraba que aquellas reacciones eran lindas. Fue por esta razón que Kagami, de forma inconsciente, había aumentado aquellas manifestaciones que provocaban que el peliazul se molestara y se avergonzara, como lo eran los abrazos, las sonrisas y las pequeñas risas.   
Taiga se encontraba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, pensando cual podría ser la razón lógica de aquellos cambios conductuales para con él del peliazul, tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no logró visualizar aquel balón que venía directamente en dirección a su rostro y que inevitablemente, terminó estampándose en toda su cara.   
— ¡Auch!—se quejó el pelirrojo, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que se había caído al suelo y ahora se encontraba sentado, sobándose la zona donde el balón había impactado. Mientras se lamentaba internamente por estar pensando cosas sin sentido y no poner atención al juego, sintió como la melodiosa risa de Aomine se colaba por su pabellón auricular, llegando hasta sus oídos.   
— ¡Sí que eres idiota, idiota!—Aomine se reía a carcajadas—.Te avise que iba el balón pero tú te quedaste mirándolo como tonto, Bakagami—la risa de Aomine era tal, que incluso se había caído al suelo, sujetándose el estómago en señal de que este le dolía de tanto reírse.   
Algo apenado, Kagami se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde yacía Daiki, aun riéndose animadamente de la situación ocurrida. «Ya verás, maldito Aomine» pensó Kagami, para sí, mientras planeaba su venganza.   
Encontrando a Aomine desprevenido, se lanzó encima de él, haciéndole cosquillas a este en toda la zona abdominal, a lo cual, las carcajadas del peliazul no hicieron más que incrementar.   
—Si quieres reírte, yo haré que te rías—le dijo Kagami, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.  
—Espera idiota, me está doliendo—le respondió Aomine entre quejidos y risas.   
Estuvieron revolcándose, propiciándose cosquillas el uno al otro de forma simultánea durante un largo rato. Cuando el cansancio los alcanzó, Kagami quedó posicionado encima de Aomine. Producto del agite, ambos chicos respiraban de forma rápida y tortuosa. Se encontraban en silencio, observándose a los ojos directamente, como si no existiera nada más que el uno y el otro. Taiga observaba el rostro de Daiki atentamente, ahí estaba otra vez, esa expresión tímida y avergonzada de la cual había estado reflexionando antes. El rostro de Aomine se encontraba color sangre y sus ojos azules se habían desviado hacia el costado, evitando la mirada atenta del pelirrojo.   
Daiki pensaba que su corazón iba a estallar, al principio pensaba que era debido a todo el ejercicio físico que había hecho y sin embargo, rememorando se dio cuenta que nunca antes en toda su vida había sentido su corazón latir así «Que demonios es esto»  
Kagami observaba a Aomine y el único pensamiento que surcaba entre las neuronas de su cerebro era que Daiki se veía lindo. «”Lindo” ¿cómo otro hombre me puede parecer lindo?» se preguntaba, mientras fijaba sus ojos en los labios entreabiertos del peliazul.   
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Daiki logró posar su vista en Kagami y para su sorpresa, cuando lo hizo, notó como este descendía su rostro en dirección suya, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios.  
—Ka—susurró—.Kagami… Hey… Que estás—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un casto y tierno beso que el pelirrojo depositó en sus labios. Aomine se quedó congelado, cerró los ojos tan fuertes como para ver lucecitas de colores, y sintió como le ardían los labios mientras estos estaban conectados a los de Kagami.   
Había pasado un minuto aproximadamente desde que los labios de ambos niños se encontraban juntos, sin embargo para Aomine, aquel minuto había sido como un año entero. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física y de voluntad empujó ligeramente a Kagami de su cuerpo, rompiendo el contacto e incorporándose.   
— ¡Que fue eso Kagami!—gritó Daiki, algo horrorizado, con aquel bello sonrojo que tanto admiraba Kagami surcando su rostro.   
—No lo sé…—respondió el pelirrojo, tocándose los labios—.Mi cerebro sólo me dijo que lo hiciera y ya—dijo finalmente, elevando los hombros en señal de que aquello no tenía tanta importancia.   
— ¡Fue un beso! ¡Me besaste!—Aomine se había agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos—.Yo que pensaba que mi primer beso sería con alguna linda chica de grandes pechos—se lamentó, con voz temblorosa.  
— ¡Es cierto!—dijo Kagami—.Fue un beso, ahora lo recuerdo, como esos de las películas—murmuró emocionado— ¡Fue genial! ¿No?—le preguntó al peliazul, con ojos tan brillantes como un rubí.   
— ¿Eh? ¿Genial?—se repitió el peliazul, confundido.  
— ¿Acaso no te gusto?—preguntó Kagami, con una expresión cargada de tristeza en su rostro, decepcionado.   
—No, quiero decir, Si—Una vez más, Daiki se agarró los cabellos azules, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido—.No lo sé…creo que…—Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, tocándoselos—.Creo que…Tendría que probarlo una vez más para saber si me gusta o no…—dijo con timidez, evitando la mirada color carmesí del pelirrojo.   
— ¡Está bien!—respondió Taiga, de forma instantánea. Y sin más, se acercó al peliazul y tomándolo por los hombros, volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez incorporando su lengua.   
Daiki entreabrió los labios y se dejó besar por Taiga, el cual introducía de forma tímida su lengua en la cavidad oral de él.   
El beso concluyo después de un rato, cuando ambos niños se vieron con la necesidad de respirar.  
— ¿Y?—preguntó Kagami, emocionado— ¿Te gustó?   
—Do-donde aprendiste-te a hacer eso?—preguntó el peliazul, tartamudeando, mientras sentía como su rostro hervía ante aquel último íntimo contacto.  
—En la tele lo hacen siempre—respondió Kagami, despreocupado—Vamos, respóndeme ¿Cómo se sintió?   
—Se sintió…—Aomine no podía creer que es lo que estaba a punto de decir—.Se sintió muy…bien…Creo…—Daiki se rascaba la cabeza con demasía en respuesta a sus nervios.   
— ¡Qué bien!—exclamó el pelirrojo—Entonces puedo hacerlo cuando quiera ¿Verdad?—preguntó, con ojos que brillaban como una estrella fugaz.  
—Claro…eh?—Un pequeño quejido se escapó de los labios de Daiki— ¡Claro que no!  
—Eh… ¿Por qué?—La expresión de Kagami era comparable a la de un cachorrito al cual le niegan la comida.  
—Pues…Porque… ¡Agh!—Aomine soltó un grito de exasperación— ¡Porque no! Lo haremos sólo cuando yo quiera—dijo finalmente— ¿Esta bien?   
—Es injusto.   
—Eso o nada, ¿Me oíste?—Daiki levanto su puño derecho, agitándolo de forma amenazadora en contra de Kagami.  
—Está bien…—respondió Kagami, resignado. Al menos era eso mejor que nada.

Aquel día había terminado con Kagami yendo a dejar a Aomine a las puertas de su casa. Se encontraba realmente feliz frente al descubrimiento que había hecho ese día ¡Los besos eran algo genial! Se decía así mismo, mientras rememoraba aquel exquisito contacto que había compartido con su querido amigo.

Dentro de la semana que había transcurrido de navidad a año nuevo, ambos chicos se habían estado besando escondidamente, cuando jugaban básquet o cuando Daiki se quedaba a pasar la noche en la casa de Kagami. Ninguno de los dos se cuestionaba de que si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal, debido a que eran dos pequeños niños de 11 años y ambos pensaban que si les gustaba hacer aquello, no había nada de malo en ello.   
La noche de año nuevo había llegado y esta vez Kagami había pedido permiso para ir a pasar el rato a la casa de Daiki, puesto que por aquella noche, el padre de Daiki tenía que trabajar haciendo horas extras y su madre estaría sola con él en casa. Era la primera vez que Kagami pasaría la noche en casa de Aomine por lo que estaba muy entusiasmado.   
Una vez que habían visitado los templos dejando sus deseos para el nuevo año que se vendría, Alex se había dirigido con su pequeño a la casa de Aomine, hablando con la madre de este e indicándole que cualquier problema que hubiera, no dudara en dirigirse hacia su casa. A lo cual la madre del peliazul había respondido con una hermosa sonrisa, despidiéndose de Alex de forma amable.  
—Muy bien pequeños, pueden jugar hasta las horas que quieran pero traten de no hacer demasiado ruido ya que mamá está cansada ¿Vale? –había advertido la madre del peliazul, sonriéndole a los pequeños, los cuales habían asentido de forma alegre.   
Taiga y Aomine habían subido de forma rápida y entusiasta las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del peliazul. Kagami estaba muy emocionado ya que tenía curiosidad de saber él como serían los adornos y otras cosas que su querido amigo tendría en su habitación. Cuando cruzaron el marco de la puerta Kagami esbozó un sonido de asombro. La pieza de Daiki era una verdadera oda al básquet, Kagami sabía lo mucho que amaba este deporte el peliazul pero nunca había dimensionado que tanto, hasta que observó como la habitación estaba plagada de posters de equipos y jugadores de la NBA, una pequeña vitrina con trofeos de distintos campeonatos locales de básquet, y otra repisa llena de balones y zapatillas especiales para jugar básquet.   
— ¡Wa!—exclamó el pelirrojo— ¡Tu habitación es genial!—Kagami se lanzó de un salto a la cama del peliazul.   
— ¿Tú crees?—preguntó el peliazul, inseguro y con timidez   
— ¡Sí!—respondió el pelirrojo, tan efusivo como siempre— ¡Es genial, igual que tú!—le dijo, sonriendo de forma alegre.  
Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese molesto corazón que se volvía loco con cualquier cosa que el pelirrojo decía. Aomine respondió a aquel cumplido lanzándose de un brinco a la cama, agarrando un cojín y ahogando a Kagami con este.  
— ¡Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!—le regaño, mientras le hundía el cojín en la cara.   
Así fue como aquella jornada nocturna de videojuegos, lucha libre y demás comenzó.

  
Después de haber jugado por más de 3 horas aquel videojuego llamado “The Last of Us”, Kagami y Aomine habían decido darse un descanso, y ambos se habían recostado en la blanda cama del peliazul. Habían estado conversando sobre cosas triviales y sin sentido, hasta que Kagami decidió entrelazar una de sus manos con una de las de Aomine. Ante aquel contacto, el peliazul dirigió con timidez la vista hacia el pelirrojo, el cual lo observaba sonriente, con ojos llenos de alegría y amor.   
—Realmente me gusta estar contigo, Aomine—habló Kagami, con voz sincera y honesta, llena de amor y ternura. Al momento de decir estas palabras, el pelirrojo sintió como el peliazul apretaba con fuerza su mano, al parecer, de forma inconsciente.   
—Porque…—comenzó el peliazul, en un susurro—Porque siempre dices cosas tan vergonzosas…—Una vez más, la sangre se había acumulado en el tejido subcutáneo de sus mejillas.   
—No lo sé—respondió Kagami, riéndose ligeramente—.Sólo digo lo que siento—dijo, despreocupado.  
—¿Ves?—se quejó Aomine—Debes dejar de hacerlo…—susurró Daiki, tapándose los ojos con el brazo que le quedaba libre—.Cada vez que dices cosas así…Siento miedo de que mi corazón se vaya a salir.  
—Aomine—lo llamó el pelirrojo.  
— ¿Qué?   
— ¿Puedo besarte?—preguntó el pelirrojo, de la forma más normal del mundo, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza. Casi como si aquello fuera algo natural.   
— ¿Por qué?  
—Porque me gusta besarte—respondió Kagami, soltando una ligera risa.   
— ¿Por qué te gusta besarme?—preguntó Aomine, quitándose el brazo de encima de sus ojos, y fijando su vista de forma tímida y cautelosa en la de Kagami.  
—No lo sé… ¿Quizá es porque me gustas?... Creo—susurró Kagami, lleno de dudas, sin saber muy bien porqué esas palabras habían salido de su boca. Sin siquiera saber muy bien que significaban.   
—Está bien—dijo Aomine, con un susurro apenas audible—.Si puedes besarme…—afirmó el peliazul, girándose levemente en dirección a Kagami, dándole luz verde para realizar aquella acción.

Sin esperar más, Kagami enredó sus brazos entre el tórax de Aomine y lentamente, depositó sus labios en los del chico, quedando unidos por aquel cálido toque, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de cada uno de sus labios. Como ya se había vuelto costumbre, Aomine entreabrió sus labios de forma ligera, dándole paso al pelirrojo de introducir su lengua y realizar aquella magia que había aprendido observando la ‘tele’.   
La conexión que ambos chicos tenían en ese momento se había vuelto tan intensa, que una vez más todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos había dejado de existir. Sólo podían pensar el uno en el otro. Para Kagami todo su mundo era Aomine y para Aomine todo su mundo era Kagami, aquellos sentimientos eran tan fuertes dentro de aquella profunda simpleza y sin embargo, aquella unión los hacía sentir regocijados, como si fuesen seres únicos en la tierra.  
La intensidad de aquel beso era tan fuerte, que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo percatarse que habían golpeado la puerta y que al no recibir respuesta, alguien la había abierto y atravesado.  
Aomine y Kagami se separaron de golpe cuando sintieron el sonido de un recipiente de vidrio o porcelana estrellarse contra el piso y quebrarse en mil pedazos. Cuando se incorporaron y observaron lo ocurrido, a ambos chicos se les heló la piel.  
La madre de Aomine había ingresado a la habitación con un plato de porcelana con galletas recién horneadas para que los dos ‘pequeños’ la disfrutaran, sin embargo, el horror de observar a su hijo haciendo ese tipo de cosas con otro niño fue tan grande que de forma instintiva las dejó caer en el piso.   
—Mamá…—susurró Daiki apenas, tragando saliva, sintiendo un gran miedo recorrer su medula espinal.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda y ultima parte, mas corta que la primera, espero lo disfruten :)

La mujer fue incapaz de decir algo y de forma casi inmediata se acercó a la cama donde ambos chicos yacían sentados y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Kagami. Dejándole la mejilla roja, haciendo juego con el color de su cabello.  
—¡Mamá que estás haciendo!—gritó Daiki, horrorizado.  
—¿Qué que estoy haciendo?—Repitió la mujer, con sarcasmo— ¡Que estás haciendo tú!—le gritó—.Te doy la confianza para que traigas amigos a tu casa y así es como me pagas?  
Aomine se quedó enmudecido, incapaz de decir algo.  
La mujer agarró del brazo a Kagami, jalándolo con fuerza.  
—Y tú, pequeño pervertido—con el fuerte agarre, se dirigió con Kagami arrastras fuera de la habitación—.Tendré una muy buena conversación con tu madre.  
—¡Kagami!—gritó Daiki, con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo desde sus ojos.

La mujer había recorrido el camino desde la casa de Daiki hasta la casa de Kagami con este último arrastras, jalándolo del brazo de forma violenta. Caminaba decidida dando fuertes pasos hasta llegar a la casa del pelirrojo.  
Una vez fuera de la puerta de la hermosa casa en la cual Kagami y Alex vivían, comenzó a golpear la puerta con demasía, sin soltar a Taiga por ningún motivo. La mujer golpeaba tan fuerte que el pelirrojo incluso temía que esta terminaría por romper la madera cuya puerta estaba hecha.  
La puerta se abrió de forma repentina. Alex se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta con una expresión increíblemente preocupada. Cuando visualizó a la madre de Daiki agarrando el brazo del pelirrojo de forma casi violenta, su expresión no hizo más que intensificarse.  
—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hubo algún problema con Taiga?—preguntó de forma rápida, tan veloz que las palabras parecían arremolinarse unas con otras.  
La madre de Aomine, ayudándose del brazo del de donde tenía sujetado al pelirrojo, lanzó a este con fuerza dentro de la casa, con una expresión cargada de ira.  
—¡Hey! ¡Que le ocurre!—exclamó Alex, enfadada al ver como la mujer había lanzado a su hijo al piso—Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó a Taiga, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Una vez que Kagami estuvo de pie, se ocultó tras la espalda de Alex, con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos, abrazándola con fuerza y hundiendo su rostro en la espalda baja de ella.  
—¡Su hijo es un maldito pervertido!—le gritó la enfadada mujer a Alex, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa—.Por favor, no quiero que se acerque nunca más a mi pequeño Daiki, ¡Si se vuelve a acercar, no tendré problemas con llamar a la policía! ¿Me oyó?—amenazó.  
Alex abrió sus labios para preguntarle a la mujer porque decía aquellas cosas tan horrendas de su hijo y sin embargo, después de decir todo aquello, la mujer desapareció rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Alex de decir nada.  
Kagami lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba a su madre. A pesar del gran porte que tenía el niño, Alex lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo depositó en el sofá.  
—¿Qué ocurrió cariño?—le preguntó Alex, con palabras amables y tranquilas, intentando calmar al pequeño Taiga el cual ahora lloraba sin siquiera respirar—.Vamos cariño, mamá no se enojara, mamá confía en ti. Si puedes contarme bien que ocurrió, mamá podrá ayudarte ¿Si?  
—De verdad no te enojarás? –preguntó el pelirrojo entre llantos y susurros.  
—¿Cuándo he roto mi palabra?—le respondió Alex, entregándole la confianza necesaria a su hijo para que este le hablara.  
—Lo que pasa es que…—Se refregó los ojos con la manga de su remera—. Mamá, yo no sé muy bien de que se trata todo esto…Yo sólo…—el chico estaba comenzado a llorar nuevamente—.Aomine…  
—¿Qué ocurrió con Aomine? ¿Tuviste una pelea con él?—le preguntó Alex, ayudando al pequeño a expresarse.  
El chico negó con la cabeza y añadió:  
—No fue eso mamá, yo… Aomine es mi amigo y lo quiero… Y yo… Ya no sé qué está pasando…—susurró, en un enredo de palabras.  
—Dime Taiga, ¿A ti te gusta ese niño?—le preguntó Alex, acariciando sus cabellos.  
—¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Es mi amigo después de todo!  
—No estoy hablando de que te guste como amigo, mi pequeñín. Verás, hay diferentes formas de gustar. Esta el gustar que se tienen los amigos, con los que la pasas bien y juegas, está el gustar que le tienes a tu mamá y familiares, como el gustar que te tengo yo a ti por ejemplo mi querido hijo. Y finalmente se encuentra el gustar, que es como el que mamá tenía con papá antes de que este se fuera al cielo, ¿lo recuerdas?  
—Sí—respondió Kagami, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Entonces, ¿Sabes cuál es el ‘gustar’ que tienes por Aomine?—Alex acariciaba la cabeza del pelirrojo, jugando con sus cabellos de forma tranquila, con una expresión amable en su rostro.  
—No lo sé…—respondió. Alex suspiró con paciencia. Sabía que algún día tendría que explicar este tipo de cosas a su pequeño.  
—Cuando estás con Aomine, sientes como cosquillas en el estómago, te sientes feliz de verlo porque sólo te gusta pasar el tiempo con él, sientes como que tu corazón comienza a latir más fuerte como si se fuera a salir y cosas así… ¿Sientes algunas de esas cosas cuando estás con él?—preguntó Alex, llena de empatía.  
—Sí—respondió. La tristeza en sus ojos se había transformado en emoción al notar lo sabia e inteligente que era su madre—.Me dan ganas de abrazarlo y cosas así, de estar con él para siempre—dijo finalmente de forma alegre.  
Alex se calmó así misma. Aquella última frase había tocado una fibra muy importante dentro de ella. Su pequeño Taiga ya estaba creciendo y aquello la llenaba de emoción. Inspiro hondo y espiró de forma lenta para evitar que lagrimas rebeldes escurrieran por sus ojos.  
—Muy bien mi pequeño…Ese gustar—comenzó—.Ese gustar es como el que mami tenía por papá.  
—Pero mamá es mujer y papá es hombre—respondió Taiga, con un signo de tristeza en su voz— ¿Es posible que sienta ese gustar por él aunque sea hombre?—Preguntó, con ojos preocupados, como si la respuesta de aquella pregunta definiera su existencia.  
—Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Taiga—Alex sonreía mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor forma de explicar esto a su hijo.  
—¿Entonces porque la mamá de Aomine me golpeó cuando vio que lo besé?  
—¿Qué? ¿Te golpeo?—preguntó Alex, con una súbita ira ascender hasta su cerebro.  
—Sí. Aunque no me dolió mucho pero igualmente no me gustó—respondió Kagami, elevando los hombros en señal de que aquello era una nimiedad.  
«Esa vieja de los mil demonios me las va a pagar», pensó Alex, intentando calmar su ira.  
—Lo que ocurre Taiga, es que no toda la gente sabe aceptar el amor, para algunos, ver a dos hombres besándose es algo horrible, pero eso es simplemente porque no están acostumbrados. Si te gusta una persona, da igual que sea niña o niño, mientras tú seas feliz, no hay problemas.  
Al escuchar las palabras dichas por su madre, Kagami sintió como la felicidad se arremolinaba dentro de su corazón. ¡Eso quería decir que lo que sentía cuando estaba con su amigo era normal!  
Al ver la expresión de felicidad marcada en el rostro de Taiga, Alex se sintió tranquila, desde que Kagami llegó a la casa hablando de aquel niño, Alex inmediatamente pensó en que quizás el interés de su hijo por aquel moreno no fuera sólo en términos de amistad. Era una mujer bastante perceptiva y había reconocido de inmediato aquellos signos que le alertaban sobre un posible amor en el sentido romántico de su pequeño hijo por el moreno.  
—No te preocupes Kagami—le dijo al pequeño, abrazándolo—. Yo me ocuparé de hablar con la madre de Aomine para que puedas seguir jugando con él ¿Sí?—A Taiga la reconfortó escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que precisamente las neuronas de su cerebro se encontraban haciendo sinapsis histéricas, pensando en que pasaría si él y Aomine fuesen separados para siempre.

Las semanas habían pasado y a pesar de las palabras dichas por su madre Kagami y Aomine no habían vuelto a encontrarse. Taiga había ido a escondidas a observar la casa de su querido amigo pero al parecer, no había nadie. Hace casi 2 semanas que no se encontraba ni el auto del papá de Aomine, ni tampoco había visto el precioso gato gris de la madre del peliazul. «Tal vez se lo llevaron para siempre»  
Kagami se encontraba deprimido, había llegado el tiempo de asistir a la escuela, sin embargo él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. No quería salir de su habitación, ni tampoco quería jugar básquet. Nada era lo mismo sin su querido Aomine rondándolo por ahí y haciendo su vida más divertida. A pesar de lo mucho que Alex intentaba animar al chico, diciéndole que lo más seguro era que hubieran ido a tomar unas vacaciones post-año nuevo, que Aomine volvería pronto… Nada daba resultados.  
Al día siguiente del incidente en casa del peliazul, Alex había ido temprano a la casa de este, para hablar con la mujer, explicarle las cosas y hacerla entrar en razón. Sin embargo se cansó de golpear la puerta, notando que la casa al parecer se encontraba vacía. Los días se transformaron en semanas, y las semanas en meses.

Una de aquellas tantas noches, Kagami se preparaba para dormir como todos los días, teniendo la esperanza de que su amigo apareciera, cuando sintió como unas pequeñas piedritas se estrellaban contra el vidrio de su ventana. Asustado, abrió la ventana con cuidado y se asomó con precaución. Ahí fue cuando lo vio.  
El pequeño Aomine se encontraba en el patio de su casa, haciéndole señas con los brazos y sonriendo alegremente. Kagami se abrigó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su madre. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió al encuentro del peliazul.  
—Aomine—susurró, dándole un gran abrazo al chico—.No sabes cuánto te extrañé—mencionó.  
Daiki correspondió el abrazo de forma tímida y aquel color tan característico ascendió por su rostro, haciendo juego con el cabello de Kagami.  
—.Yo…también te extrañé—respondió con voz dudosa y temblorosa, afianzando el abrazo que mantenía con el pelirrojo—Kagami…Yo…—Daiki tragó saliva—.Me vengo a despedir de ti…  
Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo deshizo el abrazo, y fijó sus ojos en los del peliazul.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—preguntó, con palabras que chocaban unas con otras.  
—Mi madre dice que nos iremos a vivir donde la abuela…—La tristeza que se apoderaba de los ojos de Kagami generaba un intenso dolor en el pecho de Daiki.  
— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ya no pueden vivir en la casa de aquí?—Taiga sentía como su mundo se estaba apagando lenta y progresivamente.  
—No lo sé…Sólo es algo que decidió mi mamá…Hemos estado viviendo con la abuela los últimos 2 meses y ahora vinimos a la casa sólo a desocupar y llevarnos lo último que queda. Ella se metió a darse un baño y yo aproveche para venir a despedirme—susurró, intentando evitar el llanto.  
— ¡Pero yo te quiero!—le dijo Kagami, con ojos que desbordaban lágrimas.  
—Yo también te quiero, Kagami…Pero tengo que irme con mi mamá—Las lágrimas finalmente comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del peliazul—.Lo siento Kagami…—Se disculpó, de forma instintiva por hacer llorar a su querido y único amigo.  
Daiki se acercó al pelirrojo y entrelazó ambas manos con las de él. Juntó su frente con la de él y ambos pequeños se quedaron observando fijamente a los ojos. De forma tierna, el peliazul depositó un inocente beso en los labios del pelirrojo.  
—Prometo que vendré a buscarte después—prometió el peliazul, deshaciendo el agarre, despidiéndose y corriendo rápidamente en dirección a su casa.  
Kagami se quedó parado observándolo de forma pensativa. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse así y dejar que su amigo, aquel amigo tan importante se desvaneciera de su vida. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia la habitación de su madre en busca de ayuda.  
—Alex—pronunció el pelirrojo, moviendo la cama de su madre para despertarla— ¡Alex, despierta!  
— ¿Qué ocurre Taiga?—Alex abrió levemente los ojos y se los refregó con la sabana de la cama. A continuación, tomo las gafas que descansaban en la mesita de noche y las posicionó sobre sus ojos.  
—Alex, Aomine volvió, está en su casa, pero se volverá a ir—dijo desesperado—.Por favor ve y habla con su mamá… ¡Me prometiste que hablarías con ella! ¡Por favor mamá!  
Al observar lo desesperado que se encontraba su pequeño, a Alex no le quedó otra alternativa que levantarse de su cómoda cama, y comenzar a vestirse rápidamente. Con tal de evitar un trauma que marcaría de por vida a su pequeño, ella haría lo que fuera.  
Madre e hijo salieron de la casa con dirección hacia la vivienda de Aomine y sus padres. La temperatura a esas horas de la noche era muy baja y el frío que recorría las calles le había congelado la nariz al pequeño Kagami.  
Llegaron a la casa y Alex comenzó a golpear la puerta, rogando que la mujer atrevida que había osado golpear a su hijo abriera la puerta y fuera capaz de darle aunque fuese un minuto de su tiempo.  
Después de expectantes 5 minutos, finalmente la puerta se abrió. El rostro de la mujer se desfiguró en una mueca de desagrado al notar a la rubia y su pelirrojo hijo. Tanto fue el desagrado que tuvo la mujer al verlos, que se dispuso a cerrar la puerta apenas estuvo abierta. Con su mano, Alex evitó que la mujer cerrara la puerta y observándola a los ojos con determinación, le pidió:  
—Por favor, señora, sólo quiero un minuto de su tiempo. Escuche lo que tengo que decir…  
—Sólo 5 minutos... Y deje a su niño a la vista—respondió.  
La mujer abrió la puerta completamente y dejo pasar a Alex y al pequeño Kagami. Alex le indicó a Taiga que se sentara en uno de los sofás mientras ella y la madre del peliazul se dirigieron al otro extremo del living para platicar.  
—Seré muy directa—comenzó Alex—.Por favor, no se lleve a su hijo del vecindario—pidió la rubia, prácticamente en un ruego—.Sé que para usted es confuso todo que pasó entre mi hijo y el suyo, pero por favor entiéndalos ¡Son sólo niños! …Ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de sentir lo que sienten el uno por el otro… Si usted separa a su hijo del mío…—Alex hizo una pequeña pausa, dando énfasis en lo que diría a continuación—.Usted dejará una herida incurable e imborrable en los corazones de ambos chicos.  
La madre del peliazul guardó silencio, analizando las palabras dichas por la rubia. Lo que planteaba era bastante razonable, pero aun, así, no era lo suficientemente convincente para ella.  
—Discúlpeme, Alex-san, pero yo también le seré sincera—Esta vez, la mujer hablo más tranquila y resignada—.Lo único que yo vi, fue a su hijo besando a MI hijo…Ni siquiera estoy segura de que realmente ellos sientan algo el uno por el otro, después de todo son sólo niños…  
— ¿Ha hablado usted con su hijo sobre el tema?—pregunto Alex, expectante—.Bueno, yo si he hablado con el mío y me quedó bastante claro que siente algo romántico por el suyo… ¿Por qué no hace la prueba y le pregunta al pequeño Aomine?  
De forma dudosa, la mujer llamó a su pequeño peliazul, cuyos ojos se llenaron de sorpresa cuando bajando la escalera, divisó a su querido pelirrojo. El moreno se acercó a las dos mujeres y de forma amable y tranquila, su madre le preguntó:  
—Daiki, ¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Kagami?  
— ¿Eh?—el rostro del chico se volvió color carmesí— ¡Por-Por qué me preguntas cosas tan vergonzosas como esas!—respondió el moreno, en una especie de tartamudeo.  
Al escuchar y observar aquella respuesta, Alex no pudo contener una ligera risa que se escapó entre sus labios. Con sólo escuchar aquella respuesta y ver esa reacción, a Alex le quedaba bastante claro que lo que sentía su hijo por el pequeño moreno no era unilateral. La madre de Daiki se quedó observando un largo rato a su hijo, de forma pensativa. No necesitaba hacerle más preguntas a su hijo para saber qué era lo que sentía y que era lo que pensaba. Incluso aquellas reacciones de vergüenza y nerviosismo eran las mismas que solía hacer ella en su juventud cuando sus amigas le preguntaban qué era lo que sentía por el ahora Sr. Aomine.  
—No te preocupes corazón, ve a jugar con tu amigo si quieres—le dijo al peliazul, al cual este respondió dando un brinco de felicidad y corriendo a encontrarse con el pelirrojo.  
Al momento en que ambos chicos se reencontraron, se abrazaron con fuerza y felicidad. La madre del peliazul los observó por largo rato, fijándose en la mirada que su pequeño de ojos azules le dedicaba al pelirrojo. Era la misma mirada que su amado esposo le dedicaba a ella desde que se habían conocido.  
—Muchas gracias—agradeció Alex.  
—Alex-san…Creo que le debo una disculpa por golpear a su hijo. Cuando los vi besándose, me sorprendió mucho y la verdad no supe cómo reaccionar… Sólo espero que esta decisión sea la correcta y no me arrepienta después—concluyó, sin quitar la vista de su amado hijo.  
—Le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

*****  
Kagami se encontraba fuera de la casa de Aomine, esperando a que atendieran su llamado a la puerta. Dirigió su vista al su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta una vez más, cuando esta fue abierta de par en par.  
La madre de Aomine se encontraba tras la puerta, vistiendo un delantal de cocina color azul y con el cabello amarrado de tal forma que le ocultaba las numerosas canas que a esa edad ya poseía.  
—Buenas noches, Keiko-san—Kagami la saludó de forma respetuosa, haciendo una reverencia.  
—¡Oh! Eres tu Kagami-chan…—La mujer esbozó una ligera sonrisa—.Vamos, pasa—Keiko entro a su casa, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, seguida por Kagami.  
—Vas a tener que esperar a Daiki, ese chico a veces se demora más que yo vistiéndose y usando el baño—bromeó la mujer, a lo que Kagami respondió riéndose ligeramente y sentándose en uno de los viejos sofás que adornaban la casa— ¡Daiki, Kagami-chan se encuentra en casa!—gritó la mujer hacia las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación de Aomine.  
—¡Enseguida bajo!—gritó en respuesta el peliazul.  
—Kagami-chan ¿Quisieras una taza de té? –ofreció la mujer, de forma amable.  
—Estoy bien así—respondió Kagami—.Muchas gracias de todas formas, Keiko-san.

5 minutos transcurrieron. Kagami se encontraba distraído en su celular cuando oyó los pasos del moreno descender rápidamente por la escalera.  
—Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer—saludó el pelirrojo, sonriendo ligeramente.  
—Cállate idiota, tú también me haces esperar lo mismo cuando te paso a recoger—respondió el peliazul. Se acercó al pelirrojo y depositó un beso fugaz en sus labios.  
—Mamá, vamos saliendo con Kagami, volveré tarde—avisó. La mujer salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un pañuelo.  
—Por favor, tengan cuidado al salir ¿sí?, Ya sabes Daiki, cualquier cosa que ocurra, me llamas al móvil.  
—Lo sé mamá, no tienes que ser tan cuidadosa, Kagami y yo ya tenemos 21 años. Nadie sería capaz de meterse con nosotros—dijo finalmente, posando su brazo por alrededor del cuello de Kagami y sonriendo de forma alegre.  
—Yo también se eso, Daiki, pero una madre nunca deja de preocuparse—respondió la mujer, de forma amable—.Por favor, cuida de mi pequeño, Kagami-chan—le encargó al pelirrojo.  
—Mamá no hagas eso… ¡Es vergonzoso!—reclamo Daiki, con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello de Kagami.  
El pelirrojo se largó a reír y posteriormente, depositó un beso en la mejilla del moreno.  
—No se preocupe, Keiko-san…—dijo confiado—.Cuidaré a su hijo como si de mi propia vida se tratase.  
Sin decir más, la mujer despidió a ambos chicos con una sonrisa.

Aquella noche de año nuevo, Kagami y Aomine habían decido salir por su cuenta. Habían cenado en un lujoso restaurant y luego se habían ido con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas en dirección hacia el lugar donde se dispararían los hermosos y brillantes fuegos artificiales que recibirían el nuevo año. Desde que tenían 11 años que ya era una tradición vivir la transición de un año a otro juntos, ya fuese cenando en un restaurant, juntos en casa viendo una película o yendo a deleitarse con los fuegos de fin de año como esta era la ocasión.  
Finalmente habían arribado al lugar donde sería el espectáculo. Ambos jóvenes se habían instalado en una apartada terraza, lejos de los demás. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, siendo un reflejo del amor y el cariño que había entre ellos.  
El espectáculo había comenzado, las luces de diferentes colores, rojo, amarillo, verde, violeta…Los colores que uno pudiera imaginar se encontraban en el cielo, haciendo contraste con la oscura noche, dibujando preciosas y brillantes formas, deleitando a todo aquel afortunado que tuviese puestos sus ojos en el cielo, aquella noche a esa hora.  
Daiki se apoyó en el hombro de Kagami y este deshizo el agarre que tenía con una de las manos de Aomine y en cambio, posó su mano al nivel de la cadera de este, atrayendo al chico hacia sí. Ambos chicos estuvieron así quizá cuanto tiempo, en silencio observando como la pirotecnia se lucía en el cielo, mostrando todo el don que tenía su arte. Los sonidos de la gente de fondo, asombrada por el espectáculo, llegaba tan sólo como un rumor a sus oídos. Una vez más, el mundo exterior había dejado de existir y en aquel momento, sólo existían el uno para el otro.  
—Aomine—comenzó el pelirrojo, con una voz cargada de amor y cariño.  
—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el de cabellos azules, con la vista fija en el cielo.  
—¿Puedo besarte?—preguntó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa traviesa curvando sus labios.  
—Ya te he dicho que dejes de preguntarme, idiota—La voz de Daiki sonaba tranquila, sin embargo, él era un manojo de nervios. Aquellas situaciones siempre lo hacían avergonzarse y ponerse nervioso, como si fuese siempre la primera vez.  
—Te seguiré preguntando siempre, ya que cuando éramos pequeños me dijiste que sólo podía besarte si tú lo deseabas—La risa ligera que Daiki tanto amaba de Taiga invadió sus oídos.  
—Está bien…—respondió el peliazul, con aquel sonrojo característico que tanto amaba Taiga—Puedes…hacerlo…—Y dicho esto, Aomine volteó ligeramente su rostro en dirección al pelirrojo, el cual depositó sus labios en los suyos.  
Aquel beso había sido muy similar a los que ambos se regalaban cuando eran pequeños. Había comenzado de forma tierna y casta y luego Daiki había entreabierto sus labios para permitir que el delicioso vaivén de la lengua de Kagami invadiera su cavidad oral. Aomine correspondió el beso de manera tímida, cómo solía hacerlo desde que era pequeño, le gustaba dejarse hacer y que Taiga fuese el que llevara las riendas de aquel contacto, como había sido desde que se habían besado tantos años atrás en la vieja cancha de la vecindad.  
El espectáculo de pirotecnia había acabado mas sin embargo, el amor que ambos jóvenes tenían para entregarse el uno al otro, era tan brillante como las luces que habían surcado el cielo y tan eterno como como lo era el cielo mismo, en su máximo y amplio esplendor.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya agrado la historia :)


End file.
